Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7p-2(-p-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 7p {-2(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ 7p + {2p+2} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {7p + 2p} + 2$ $ {9p} + 2$ The simplified expression is $9p+2$